Beautiful Rain
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Gray and Juvia became a couple and had their first date in the park but was intervened because of the rain. Depressed that their date had been ruined, Juvia refused to talk to Gray. The ice mage thought of an amazing idea to cheer her up though. Presenting: Mr. Fairy Tail Contest! —GrUvia and slight NaLu—


**Title** : Beautiful Rain

 **Anime** : Fairy Tail

 **Pairing** : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, Slight Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slight Humor

 **Time start and end/Date** : 3PM-8PM/ June 21, 2016

 **Featured song** : Amefurashi no Uta ~Beautiful Rain~ by Maeda Rena (Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii anime)

 **Summary** : Gray and Juvia became a couple and had their first date in the park but was intervened because of the rain. Depressed that their date had been ruined, Juvia refused to talk to Gray. The ice mage thought of an amazing idea to cheer her up though. Presenting: Mr. Fairy Tail Contest! _—GrUvia and slight NaLu—_

 **Notes** : I got this sudden urge to write because of the featured song mentioned above. It is from the anime, Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii. I watched the anime again and got addicted with the song. I suggest you listen to it while reading this. I hope you'll like this FIRST one shot of mine. Pardon any grammar and typographical errors.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. Fanfiction story © Mari Kia Aishiteru.

:::

 **~Beautiful Rain~**

 _By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

The sun rose so brightly after the long war. It was a long tiring, depressing, hurtful war. The fairy heart and the spriggan king perished together, hearts intertwined as one. It was heartbreaking, seeing their first master finally resting in peace with the one she loves, and as well as Zeref, who had lived for 400 years. It must be painful for him. But it was worth it, since he wasn't alone anymore.

The dragon slayers continued to live especially Natsu, who wasn't even from this time. They were all sent from the Eclipse Gate to the present, seven—ah no, fourteen… or is it fifteen now—years ago. Even so, Zeref granted the dragon slayers the freedom to continue living in this time. His book, which was Natsu, his brother, was destroyed but he offered his life for his brother and died together with Mavis.

The first master, on the other hand, used the last ultimate magic of the faeries, fairy heart, to end the war and save the mages in the dispute. Everything started with her and Zeref, so it must be ended by them.

When they perished, the Spriggan 12 and their army went back to their country and Ishgar was protected by the new council. The security was strict and other guilds helped out in protecting their country.

Other than that, peace came back in the lives of everyone.

An hour passed after the war, the Fairy Tail mages were celebrating the end of the war. Master Makarov had lectured them that the loss of their first master meant so much, but it wasn't a reason to mope up and mourn further. It would make the first happy if Fairy Tail stayed as free as they were. Because of that, the rowdy guild was back.

The blue haired water mage was nursing her right arm. She sat on the grass at the guild's yard, looking at the horizon. She could hear everyone's laughter and let out a smile. She still couldn't believe that the war was over. She thought she would die, but here she was, alive, staring at the sun that was shining so brightly.

She stayed outside because one, she wanted to be alone and two, because she didn't want anyone to worry. She couldn't feel her right arm. She must have exhausted her magic.

She continued to stare at the beauty of the horizon that she didn't notice someone walking up to her until she jumped when she felt a hand on her head. She immediately turned around and was startled to see him, staring at her.

"G-Gray-sama!"

He smiled at her, patting her head a little before retracting his hand. She blushed at the gesture and averted her eyes from him.

"Yo, can I… join you?" he asked, staring at her. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. She wondered why.

"H-hai, dozo."

Gray sat next to her and stared at the horizon as well. "Are you… feeling alright?"

"H-Hai, Juvia is feeling alright. She exhausted her magic but just a good night sleep will be enough." She replied, looking at him. "What about Gray-sama?"

He smirked. "Me? I'm fine."

"Yokatta desu."

A comfortable silence surrounded the two mages as they gazed at the horizon. The sun will set soon.

The ice mage closed his fists. He was searching for her and now that he had found her, he wasn't sure how to start. He had decided before the war that he would tell her HIS answer but… is there even a question? He realized. Maybe, if he told her to start then it would be easier for him… but… was he sure about what he feels?

He shook his head. No, he was sure. He was sure now. He knew what he felt and it would be unfair to her if he didn't say it. Ahh! But he was nervous! What the heck!

Juvia looked at her Gray-sama and noticed his uneasiness. Maybe he didn't feel good? Her eyebrows scrunched in concern. She faced him and stared at him.

"Gray-sama?"

He was brought out of his reverie by her voice. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? Do you feel anything—"

He cut her off, seeing she was worried. "Ah no, I'm alright. Just thinking." He assured, smiling a bit.

"T-then, if Gray-sama says so…"

He inhaled and faced her. "Juvia."

"Hai?" she tilted her head, eyes wondering. Gray thought she was cute. He reddened at that thought and bonked his head in his mind.

"Gray-sama?"

"Ah, right. I have something… to… tell you." He finished, averting his gaze from her. Juvia waited for him. She could see he was nervous. She was wondering why. And then, it dawned on her.

 _Ah, Juvia remembered._ She thought. After the war… Gray-sama's promise to her. Maybe he was bothered by that?

She smiled softly and gazed at him, eyes determined. "Gray-sama."

"Eh?"

"Before that, can Juvia ask something first?"

Gray was quite unsure but let her. "Sure."

She stared at him with love in her eyes, and Gray couldn't help but stare at her face. "Juvia… was grateful to Gray-sama. He gave her hope, experiences, friends, a home… to love and to cherish. Juvia fell in love with Gray-sama at first sight. She thought he was handsome, so cool and so strong especially when he defeated her in battle. Gray-sama showed Juvia the sun and the blue skies for the first time. It was so beautiful that Juvia couldn't help but to tear up. She would never forget that moment, that scene. It was etched in her mind and heart. Juvia, because of Gray-sama, joined Fairy Tail and learned so many things. She had loving friends, something she never had growing up. And Juvia… as she became Gray-sama's nakama… she saw many things about Gray-sama that she never thought she'd see. Gray-sama was so kind to his nakama. He wouldn't hesitate to protect them. He cherished every people in the guild and that was one of the reasons why Juvia… couldn't help but fall in love with Gray-sama all over again. Every day, Juvia was falling in love. So..." she smiled at him and ask that question he had been thinking earlier. "Gray-sama, will you accept Juvia's feelings?"

Gray was surprised. Here he was so worried to tell her how he feels because there had never been a question but… she presented the question to make him feel less uneasy. She might have felt his uneasiness and worries earlier. He sighed with a smile.

She could read him like a book.

Juvia looked confused when she saw his smile. What did that mean? She thought in her head.

"Juvia…"

She turned to him, alert. "Hai, Gray-sama?" she asked. She was nervous. He would always deny and reject her feelings. But, she always had the courage to set them aside and think of the future. She was always hopeful that he will accept them near in the future.

In this case, this was the first time they had a serious talk about feelings. Her feelings to be exact. She expected him to finally tell her about his feelings. She told herself a long time ago that she will accept his feelings even though it wasn't favorable to her but… still, she couldn't help but be afraid of the answer. She bit her tongue and waited. She gripped her both hands, numb right arm forgotten. The beating of her heart grew faster and faster against her chest.

"I…"

She waited in anticipation. _I…?_

"I… a…"

 _I… a…_

Gray averted his gaze. This was too much for him! His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his throat.

"Iacceptyourfeelings!"

He blurted out so fast Juvia failed to register them in her head. "Hai?" she let out, shocked at his behavior.

Gray gritted his teeth and inhaled. He said it slowly this time… but softly. "I… accept your feelings."

Juvia, thank God she was near him, was able to hear those words and a gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't believe it. _Is this a dream?_ She thought.

"Juvia, what are you talking about?"

Oh no! Juvia said that thought out loud!

"And to answer your question…" Gray turned his head to the horizon. "No, you're not dreaming… I'm… really accepting your feelings for me." He said, blush appearing on his cheeks. It wasn't unnoticed to Juvia, who stared at him.

It was true. He really was accepting her feelings! He… loves her!

"G-Gray-sama… loves Juvia?" she asked, in a daze.

He glanced at her a little bit and eyed the sunset again. "Y-Yeah. I… do."

Her eyes widened and when those words sunk in her, they were filled with tears. He heard her hiccupped and sniffed. He turned to her and saw her trying to wipe away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. His eyes widened and faced her, waving his arms as he tried to stop her from crying.

"W-What! Juvia, why are you crying? Shi- I'm sorry! I wasn't- Ah! I'm not really good at women crying!" he sputtered nonsense and stared at her face. "Oi! What's wrong with you? Did I say something wrong?"

Juvia shook her head. She was still hiccupping but she tried to look at him. Her eyes blurred with tears. She grinned at him. "Juvia… is just so happy and relief, Gray-sama."

"Eh?"

"Juvia was so afraid that Gray-sama won't accept Juvia's feelings. It would be painful." She sniffed. "That's why Juvia was so happy, Gray-sama."

"So… why are you crying?"

She giggled. "These are happy tears."

"Happy tears… huh?"

"Hai!" she replied brightly, grinning at him. Gray found himself staring, couldn't take his eyes off.

"Arigatou, Gray-sama. Hontou ni arigatou."

He smiled and pulled her in his embrace. He hugged her tightly and Juvia wrapped her arms around his waist, happy that her Gray-sama finally hug her. "Idiot. That's my line." He whispered to her.

"Thank you so much, Juvia. For loving me."

She tightened her hold on him and smiled against his chest.

:::

Her blue eyes opened. She sat up on her bed and looked at the window. The sun's rays were filling her room. Also, she noticed that she had a smile on her lips. Who wouldn't? If they had a dream like that, anyone would wake up with a smile on their lips, right?

Right.

Juvia Lockser, the Fairy Tail's water mage, stood up from her bed and prepared her morning routine. After that, she dressed her favorite attire. Her long blue dress. She tied up her hair in a high ponytail with her butterfly pony this time, leaving her hat in her closet. She held the basket she prepared last night for today, and giddily went out of her room.

The dorm was filled with her guildmates who was preparing to go to the guild. She saw Erza and Wendy with Charle scurrying towards the main door and called out.

"Erza-san! Wendy! Charle!" she met them up outside the door and they greeted each other a "Good morning!" They walked towards the guild.

"Juvia-san, you look excited this morning. Is there something happening later?" Wendy, the sky dragon slayer asked with a smile.

Juvia nodded with a bright smile. "Yes! Juvia and Gray-sama will have a picnic by the park today! Juvia is very excited!"

"Eh~ picnic, huh?"

"Is this your first picnic with Gray, Juvia?" Erza asked. Juvia giddily replied. "Hai!"

The red haired armored wizard was happy that Gray finally accepted Juvia's feelings. It made the water mage happier and outgoing. She became a sun that shone up so brightly especially when thinking about him. Gray had some changes as well. He wasn't that much aloof anymore. Juvia's friendly personality rubbed on him, which was good.

Erza was truly happy for the two.

"That's good for you two. It is a great weather today for a picnic." She said, nodding with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Hai, Juvia thinks so, Erza-san."

Soon, they reached the guild and they saw the ice mage waiting at the bar with Natsu, Happy and Lucy next to him. The dragon slayer and his exceed were eating their breakfast and they could see Lucy must be eating too, but she was done since her plate was empty and she was drinking an orange juice. She smiled when she saw them.

"Ah, good morning you guys." The blonde celestial mage said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." That was Wendy.

Erza just nodded and Juvia greeted as well.

The water mage wrapped her arm in Gray's and the two of them greeted each other sweetly, which looked like a grimace for Gray in Natsu's eyes. The girls swooned excitedly with the two while Natsu scoffed. "Hmph! I can't believe Gray is acting like this." He said, earning glares from the girls, aside Wendy and Charle.

However, the ice mage, instead of showing his temper, shrugged and moved out of his place on the stool. He stood next to his girlfriend and stared at his rival slash best friend. "It's okay. You're going to experience this too, Natsu…" he said, and a teasing smile appeared on his lips. "…when you finally admit your feelings to a certain celestial mage." The said dragon slayer and celestial mage reddened and sputtered nonsense in denial.

Erza looked amused and Wendy had a smile on her lips. Charle shook her head and Happy rolled his tongue as always saying, "Natsu liiiiiikes Luuuucy!"

Juvia pulled her boyfriend and pouted. "Gray-sama, you shouldn't tease like that!" Gray turned to her and grinned. "Sorry."

"Well, we'll go now. See you later guys!"

"W-Wait! Where are you going, Ice bastard! You're going to pay!" Natsu moved out of his stool but before he could stop Gray, he was punched on his head. "Idiot! Keep eating here! Don't disturb them." Erza scolded, forcing Natsu to go back to his seat.

"That's right Natsu." Mira appeared. "They're going on a date."

Lucy turned to her. "How did you know, Mira-san?"

She had an evil glint in her eyes. "Lucy, there's no way I will let these things passed me."

The celestial mage sweatdropped. "Ah… hai… sou desu yo ne…" she whispered.

"Date?" Natsu asked. "What's that?"

"Hmm… it is an activity where two people of opposite gender hang out and get to know each other." Mira explained with a smile.

"I see… so Lucy and I are always dating?"

The people listening gasped and shouted "WHAT!" the celestial mage being the loudest.

"W-W-What… N-Natsu!"

"What? It's right, isn't it?"

Mira giggled. "Well, Natsu is not technically wrong."

"Mira-san!"

Erza nodded. "I agree."

Wendy shyly smiled. "I can't disagree to that."

"Erza! Wendy too!"

Lucy wailed but her reddened cheeks and beating heart said otherwise.

:::

Gray and Juvia situated themselves under a big tree in the center of the park. There were people having picnic as well. Children of different ages played by the playground. The weather was nice and calming for a picnic date.

It was their first date since that day. It had been a week and Gray wanted some alone time with her so he asked her if she wanted to go do something with him out of the guild. She instantly agreed and they decided to have a picnic. He was glad he asked since he couldn't remember the last time he saw Juvia this happy and so bright.

The blue haired girl opened her basket and placed every food she cooked and baked on the mantel she brought with her. Gray was surprised at the amount of food presented to him. When she finished, Juvia smiled brightly at him. "Tada! Enjoy the food, Gray-sama!"

Gray chuckled at her attitude and decided to not dwell on trivial matters. He just decided to enjoy his girlfriend's homemade cooking for him.

Juvia waited for him to eat and when he took a bite, she waited in anticipation of how it tasted. "Gray-sama?"

Gray continued to chew and pushed it in his throat. He looked at her and smirked. "Delicious."

She brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She laughed. "Thank goodness!"

"Idiot, your food is always delicious. What are you nervous for?"

She pouted. "Gray-sama is mean to Juvia."

He smirked. "Yes yes, Gray is mean to Juvia."

She pouted further but then, thought of an easy revenge. "Then, Juvia will tell it to Erza-san." Gray stopped smirking and his eyes widened to her. Juvia ignored it and continued. "She said that if Gray-sama is mean to Juvia, Erza-san will take care of him for Juvia."

"W-Wait… please anything but that."

"Eh… but Gray-sama is mean to Juvia."

Gray, this time, pouted. "Fine. I won't be mean anymore."

Juvia giggled loudly. "Gray-sama is so cute!"

"Wha— I'm not cute!"

The girl continued to laugh. Gray couldn't help but smile. "You— What?"

He was cut off when he felt rain drops on his head and face. "Juvia, it's raining."

Juvia, who was laughing, now held a sad expression. "It supposed to be a great day..."

Gray sensed her change in demeanor and jumped on his seat as his girlfriend hurriedly put everything in her basket. The other food had been ruined by the sudden rain.

"What the heck! Why the sudden rain?!"

"Let's go home now! There's nothing we can do about this."

"Curse this rain!"

"How unlucky."

Gray heard those words and he was prepared to give all of them a peace of his mind when he noticed Juvia walking at a fast pace out of the park.

Those words were enough for the girl to walk fast away from the park, Gray trailing right behind him. She heard the people earlier. The rain was still unaccepted after all. It made her sad. The rain was a part of her. The rain was her. If people couldn't accept that then it was saying that Juvia was unacceptable as well. It broke her heart.

Gray, meanwhile, ran towards her and walked next to her, all drenched in the rain. "Juvia! What's wrong with you?" he knew what was wrong but he wanted her to open up to him. After all, he was her boyfriend.

She stopped and looked at him. He saw him panting hard and wet from the rain. It made her feel guilty and it broke her already broken heart again. "Gray-sama, I'm so sorry."

He was confused when she apologized. "Why are you apologizing? The rain is not your fault. It's just a change in weather, you don't have to be bothered about it."

Juvia averted her gaze. "No, Gray-sama don't understand."

"I won't understand if you won't tell me anything." He said softly enough for her to hear. "Please, Juvia."

She bit her lip. She couldn't bear to worry him with these things. He already accepted her. If she heard from him that he couldn't accept her rain then…

She ran away from him and ignored his call. "Juvia!"

He ran after her and he was surprised to know that she was a fast runner. They got to Fairy Hills and he called out again. "Wait! Juvia!"

She went inside Fairy Hills and closed the door. The rain continued to pour as he stopped and stood just outside of her dorm's gate.

"You are the one who's mean, Juvia." He muttered. "You know that I can't go inside the girl's dorm."

He sighed and decided to go back to the guild for now. He knew there were people there who was willing to help him. After all, it wasn't his fault at the first place. He just had to ask for advice to understand a girl's mind and heart.

:::

The rain continued to pour as the guild prepared for another event presented in the guild.

"Mr. Fairy Tail contest?"

"Yes. Last time, we had Ms. Fairy Tail contest right? This year, we have our Mr. Fairy Tail contest."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "So, what's the prize this time?"

Mira smiled at her. "The winner gets fifty thousand jewels plus two tickets to Akabane resort for three days and two nights."

"Ehh! That's so great! I'm so jealous! I want to join but it's strictly for the boys this time." Lucy said, shoulders slumped.

"It's okay, Lucy!" Happy said, eyes glinted with evilness. "If Natsu win this, you'll be in a date with him for three days!"

Lucy blushed. "What are you talking abo—wait, Natsu will join the contest?"

"Yup!" the fire dragon slayer appeared next to her and grinned. "I'll join because of the prize money!"

"I-I see…" she awkwardly giggled. "What is this Lucy? You seemed disappointed." Happy commented, trying to hide his teasing smile.

"Baka neko!" she yelled at him while Happy just laughed.

Suddenly, the door to the guild opened and Gray walked in, all drenched because of the rain. He sighed and saw them. He walked towards them and sat by the bar. "Why are you alone, Gray?" Lucy asked, as Mira left the bar to get some towel for him.

He sighed again. "Actually, Juvia ran away from me."

"What?!" Lucy was surprised. "What did you do this time?" Happy asked, shaking his head.

The ice mage shook his head. "I didn't do anything. It's because, it suddenly rain and the people at the park were saying some bad things about the rain and—"

"Juvia felt bad and ran away?" Lucy asked again. Gray nodded. "I think so."

"Why didn't you assure her that it's not her fault?" Mira asked, appearing with towels in hand and handing him one. He thanked her and dried himself as he answered, "I did tell her it's not her fault and not to be bothered but she still ran away to Fairy Hills."

"Then, you just have to do something to make her believe that it doesn't bother you and anyone else for that matter about the rain."

"Right, so what do I do?" he asked, totally clueless about these things.

"Hmm…" they all think about ways on how to appease the blue haired water mage.

Suddenly, Erza appeared, hearing the circumstances from her position at the edge of the bar. She stayed quiet for some time because of her strawberry cake. She wanted to finish it first before anything else.

"Join the Mr. Fairy Tail contest, Gray."

All of them had their eyes wide at the suggestion. Lucy and Mira smiled and agreed. "That's right, Gray!" Lucy gushed. "Do something to assure her about the rain in front of everyone! That way, she wouldn't feel bothered by it anymore!" she was excited about the turn of events.

"Wait! I won't let you win, Ice prick!"

"What was that, fire bastard!"

"Enough!"

"Hai!"

Mira smiled. "Gray didn't have to win. The idea is just to show Juvia that everyone is not at all bothered by the rain. The rain is a part of Juvia and we accepted her as she was."

Gray nodded, deep in thought. Mira was right. He just has to do that. But how?

After a while, Mira disappeared at the bar and appeared on stage, guitar in hand. Everyone had moved to the tables in front of the stage for the bar maid's performance.

"Good evening to everyone!"

The guild yelled excitedly. "I'm going to present this song! Listen, will you?"

"Haiiiiii!"

She plucked the guitar and began singing.

 _ **With you gone, I brush the desk  
As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today**_

Gray stayed at the bar, deep in thought. How could he show to Juvia that he accepted and loved her from the bottom of his heart? Hmm….

 _ **Looking up at the sky, I pray  
Knowing you're under this same sky**_

Gray let Mira's voice drowned him and he found himself entranced. Mira always had a beautiful voice. It calmed him. It made him feel at home.

 _ **At times when you're shaking with tears  
And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness**_

His eyes opened as he realized what he had thought. At home? That's it! He had thought something to do to make her realized that she was accepted. He grinned in excitement.

 _ **Don't forget...  
You always have...  
You always have a place to return to  
And people that are waiting for you…**_

The guild gave her a round of applause. "Thank you everyone!"

When she went at the bar again, Gray thanked her. "Mira! I know what to do now. Thanks! I'll join the contest, don't forget to include my name! I have to prepare. See you!" he said and ran out of the guild.

Mira was surprised but smiled nonetheless. Lucy approached the bar again. "What's with Gray, Mira-san?"

She shook her head. "Hmm… he said he'll join the contest and went home to prepare."

"Eh?" Lucy was startled. "Then…"

"I won't lose to him!" Natsu yelled as he appeared. He heard his rival's declaration and he wasn't planning to let him win.

"For some reason," Lucy muttered. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

Mira giggled.

:::

Juvia sat on her floor as she leaned on her bed, staring at the rain that continued to pour. The basket laid completely forgotten on the floor. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was supposed to be a great day. It was her first date with her Gray-sama and the rain ruined it for the two of them. Gray-sama told her it didn't bother him but it did to her. Sometimes, she just couldn't forget that it was a part of her and as long as she was still alive, it will be with her until she dies. She sniffled and her eyes blurred with tears.

The rain had intervened her happiness again.

She also couldn't help but feel guilty. She left her boyfriend in the rain without anything to say. What could she say? It was her fault?

She didn't know anymore.

She forced herself to get in the bath. She would be sick at this rate. She was depressed but she didn't want to get sick. She soaked in the warm water filled with depressing thoughts and after that, cried herself to sleep. She decided that she will deal with these things tomorrow.

:::

Mr. Fairy Tail contest is an hour away. Juvia woke up, the sun shining brightly filling her room with light. She sat up with a sigh. There was no way she could forget the depressing thoughts from yesterday.

She got up and prepared her morning ritual. After fixing her hair naturally, she received a knock on her door. She moved to open it and was surprise to see Erza standing there.

"Good morning, Juvia."

"Erza-san, what is it?"

She smiled. "Are you going to the guild today?"

The blue haired girl nodded, a little less energetic, compared to yesterday. Erza noticed but decided to ignore it. Gray would cheer her up later, hopefully.

"Good."

Juvia was confused. "Why, is there something happening in the guild today, Erza-san?"

"You didn't hear about the Mr. Fairy Tail contest?"

She gasped. "There is?"

"Yes, and I heard Gray is joining."

Her eyes widened and another gasp escaped her lips.

"Is that… true?"

"Yes."

"Juvia… Juvia… has to go!" She ran away from Erza who stood still by her door. She took the liberty of closing it and smiling to herself.

:::

The guild was filled with people from the guild itself and from the people in Magnolia. After all, this event was open for all.

The Mr. Fairy Tail contest began with the host, Mira. "Good day! Everyone!"

"Woooo! Mirajane!"

The people, especially Mira's fans shouted enthusiastically. Lucy, Happy, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Lily and the other girls of the guild gathered at the table in front of the stage. They couldn't wait on the boys' performance.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce the judges for today's contest! First off, Fairy Tail's S-class mage, Erza Scarlet!"

"Erza was nowhere to be found." Levy said from her position. Mira smiled. "It's okay, she'll appear later."

The girls sweat dropped.

"Next, we have our card mage, Cana Alberona!" she stood up and winked sexily to the crowd.

"Cana, thank you for getting the crowd fired up." Mira said from the stage.

The brunette waved her hand and sat down again.

"And last but not the least, Master Makarov!"

"I can't wait to see those brats embarrass themselves!" he said with a laugh. The girls sweat dropped again.

"Master… we can hear you…"

"And surely, the boys as well."

Mira ignored them and proceed with the program. The first contestant was Alzack, doing what Bisca had done before in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest. The crowd clapped tremendously and his wife had hearts in her eyes, causing the girls next to her to smile awkwardly.

Next contestant was Gajeel, who showed how to shatter metal in a span of one second and eat it. Levy shook her head. She didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed with her boyfriend. Yes, Gajeel became her boyfriend before Gray confessed to Juvia. He had come back for her and she was so happy.

Lily nodded in approval that made it even more embarrassing.

Next was Natsu. At this point, Juvia appeared with Erza right behind her. She sat with Lucy and the others. "Juvia! Nice timing!"

"Is Gray-sama up yet?" she asked, panting.

"No, I think he's next to Natsu." The blonde replied with a smile.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Juvia, you have to watch Gray carefully today, okay?" Lucy told her, with a wink.

She looked at her confused but nodded anyway.

Erza sat down on her seat and watched Natsu create words and figures out of his fire. The crowd cooed in admiration with his talent and he bowed with a grin.

"I won." He muttered to himself.

"Okay! Thank you, Natsu!"

"Next, our ice mage! Gray Fullbuster!"

He went out of the curtain, dressed in a white shirt and blue long sleeve blazer, mostly resembling his white blazer from a year ago. He paired it up with black pants and boots. The girls in the crowd shouted his name and Juvia glared at them. Everybody knew of their relationship but they didn't seem to mind. After all, they were just admirers. Lucy and Levy looked awe. "Wow, Gray did prepare, ne?"

"Yeah, I never saw him dressed up like this." Levy told Lucy.

"Well, he was always stripping anyway so he didn't pay attention to clothes."

"But, Juvia still thinks Gray-sama is handsome whatever he wear!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

Lucy and Levy giggled. "Says Gray's girlfriend…"

Gray held a microphone in his hand. He cleared his throat. He was quite nervous but seeing Juvia watching him from her place in front made it flow away like her magic, water. "I got help from Mira with this but… I assure you I made this with all of my heart." He said, gazing at the girl who captured his heart. "For the girl who melted the ice and stubbornly made her way to my heart."

Juvia was surprised and the girls around her made a teasing noise but she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was the fast beating of her heart and her Gray-sama's singing voice.

Wait. Singing voice?

 ** _The sadness born today_**

 ** _Soars high into the sky_**

 ** _The sky opens its eyes and calls the wind_**

 ** _Making my heart tremble_**

He was singing! For her! Juvia was surprised and shocked. It was the first time she heard him sing. He didn't want to do these kinds of things in fear of breaking the image he had built himself up until now but… he was prepared to do it for her. It made her feel special.

 ** _I want to protect you, I want to feel our destiny_**

 ** _The tear you shed, the hollow in your heart_**

 ** _I want to fill it with happiness_**

The guild was quiet and was listening intently. He had a calming voice. It wasn't particularly beautiful, but it was nice. The people let themselves drowned in his voice.

 ** _It's a tender rain_**

 ** _May this song reach your side_**

 ** _No matter how far we are apart_**

 ** _Please believe in those words I gave you_**

 ** _Singing in the rain_**

 ** _The raindrops are shining beautifully_**

 ** _The moment when all the sadness is washed away_**

 ** _The world will come alive_**

 ** _Please come the tender rain_**

The judges were surprised but when the initial surprise wore off, it was replaced by amazement. The boy, who act indifferent and cold most of the time, singing in front of many people? Erza, who was Gray's teammate; Cana, who was Gray's first friend in the guild since he joined; and Master Makarov, were all proud of him, opening up to people. Little by little. He was learning to do it. They were all thinking the same thing as they watched him. _He's growing up, that cheeky bastard._

 ** _Even if one day this scenery withers away_**

 ** _The overwhelming emotion will still continue to pour into your eyes_**

 ** _I want to connect our hearts_**

 ** _I want to feel your pain_**

 ** _When you wake up, on the soaked ground_**

 ** _The buds are definitely blooming_**

The boys behind the curtain could hear his voice as well, and they were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that Gray, out of all people will do this. In front of so many people. Natsu, after getting over from the shock, smirked. He was happy for him. It was the truth. He noticed that he had changed since Juvia and him became a couple. It wasn't a bad thing. He was still his best friend slash rival. They still fought in the guild and exchanged insulting words but then, Gray did become more open to people than before and it was nice.

He knew it was thanks to Juvia. Lucy indeed was right in those novels she wrote. Love could really change a person… for the better.

 _ **I**_ ** _t's a tender rain, listen closely_**

 ** _And melt into the tender air_**

 ** _Quietly falling down_**

 ** _I am always by your side_**

 ** _Singing in the rain, I will sing_**

 ** _Send my feeling onto the raindrop_**

 ** _Across place and time_**

 ** _There is a shining love_**

 ** _Here come the tender rain_**

Lucy smiled and stared at Juvia, who was at the verge of crying. She could see she was shocked. The blonde haired girl as well, actually. She wasn't expecting that this was what Gray had thought to do for her. Well, it was a great idea to say the least. Seeing her teammate singing like that, it was really nice. Maybe she would ask him to sing for the team when they leave for missions. She grinned at the idea.

 ** _No matter what our destiny is_**

 ** _Nothing can separate our tied hearts_**

 ** _No matter how sad you are, smile_**

 ** _And it will return to the sky_**

He met her eyes and he knew she was on the verge of crying. But he didn't panic this time. He knew. Those tears were happy tears like a week ago. He was truly glad he met her. He was glad she fell in love with him. He was glad that she followed him and stubbornly proclaimed her love for him. It was what made them have what they have today. It made him feel that he was so lucky to be love by her.

 ** _It's a tender rain_**

 ** _May this song could reach your side_**

 ** _No matter how far we are apart_**

 ** _Please believe in those words I gave you_**

 ** _Singing in the rain_**

 ** _The raindrops are shining beautifully_**

 ** _The moment when all the sadness is washed away_**

 ** _The world will come alive_**

 ** _Please come the tender rain_**

 ** _Come! Tender rain_**

As the song ended, the crowd clapped like there was no tomorrow. It was so loud that the two of them couldn't hear it anymore. Gray stared at her and she stared back at him. Understanding each other. He smiled. She smiled. That was all they needed.

:::

"Let's move on to the announcement of the winners! For the second runner up!" Mira announced. "Congratulations, Alzack!"

Cana gave him his prize which was a year supply of rice. The crowd gave him a round of applause. Bisca was a bit disappointed but still, happy for him.

"Next, the first runner up! Gray Fullbuster!" Juvia shouted wildly, her tears from earlier was replaced by newfound energy which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the guild. They were just happy for her.

"Kyaaa! Gray-samaaa!"

Erza gave Gray his prize which was a gift certificate to a restaurant in Hargeon. It made him grin. It was a nice prize for him and Juvia. He didn't expect that they could have their second date this soon.

"And lastly, the grand winner for this years, Mr. Fairy Tail contest! Natsu Dragneel!"

"Whew! Yosh!"

Happy raised his paws in excitement. "Congratulations Natsu!" he shouted. He turned to Lucy who had her jaws reached the ground. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

The blonde haired's cheeks reddened in embarrassment of being caught. "W-Of course I'm fine!"

Happy narrowed his eyes. "Really? You're thinking of the tickets, are you?"

Lucy sputtered out, "N-NO! YOU BAKA NEKO!"

Happy flew away from her with a loud laugh. "Lucy is expecting you to invite her on a date, Natsu!" he shouted enough for the dragon slayer to hear. Being the dense one, Natsu nodded and grinned in her direction. "Of course." He gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go on a date, Lucy!" he declared with a grin. The people who heard him gasped and Lucy felt she was going to faint. HOW DARE HE SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD!

Gray patted his back with a grin. "Nice one, Natsu!"

"I didn't know you have it in you, salamander!" Gajeel seconded.

"Shut up! You two are not the only one who can date, you know?" he said childishly. Lucy felt she was going to die. She was wishing for a hole to crawl into and stay there for the rest of her life than to face such an embarrassment.

Juvia and the girls patted her back. "Ganbatte, Lu-chan." Levy cheered.

"Finally, Lucy! A date with the person you like!" Juvia blurted, making Lucy even more red than she was earlier. All her blood rushed in her head already.

"S-STOP IIIIIIIT!"

:::

Juvia waited for Gray outside the guild. He told her to wait for him because he will just thank Mira for her help. She heard that Mira was the one who taught him the tune of the song and Gray wrote the lyrics himself. It was so sweet of him. She placed her joined hands on her chest. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. It was so fast and loud she didn't realize that Gray was behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia."

She jumped in surprise. "Gray-sama!"

"Are you alright?"

She faced him, beaming. "Hai!"

He smiled and faced her seriously. He reached and held her hand in his, staring deeply in her blue orbs.

"Juvia, listen."

"Hm?"

"I love you." He began, making the blue haired water mage gasp inaudibly. "You make me smile. You make me feel at ease. You're always beside me, helping me, comforting me. I'm grateful to fate because it gave you to me. If it wasn't for your stubborn and straightforward attitude, we wouldn't have what we have today. You made me understand so many things that I don't want to understand before. You forced your way into my heart, breaking my ice. But I didn't love you just because of that." He inhaled and smiled at her.

"It's also because of your rain."

Her eyes widened. "My rain?"

"Yeah. Rain is not depressing as you thought. It wasn't unlucky. It wasn't always associated to bad things. Rain is part of nature, just like the sun, the wind. Rain is water, and water is you. Just like the rain, that washed away the dirt of the world, you, Juvia, is the one who washed away the loneliness in my heart. That is why I and everyone in the guild accepts you and loves you just the way you are."

"G-Gray-sama…" her tears rushed down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed by his words. She didn't expect him, of all people to say it. It was the first time someone interpreted her rain like that. Someone who washed away loneliness, huh?

"Shh… it's okay." He embraced her to him tightly, patting her hair softly. She returned his gesture so tightly. She cried on his chest while sputtering what Gray could understand was along the lines of "Thank you."

He smiled. She was thanking him.

"No, baka, that's my line." He slowly pushed her away from him and leaned his forehead to hers, staring in her tear-filled eyes. "Thank you for making me so happy, Juvia." With that, he kissed her.

The water mage returned his kiss and after a good minute of savoring each other, they let go. They were forehead to forehead. They both smiled.

That was all they both needed.

:::

 **Notes** : YES! DONE! I can't believe I finished this in a day! I typed this straight, but in the middle of typing this, I ate bread, and then, cooked rice. I don't know how this turned out though. Is it good or bad? I am hoping for some opinions out there! It's been a long time since I've written and still, writer's block consumes my mind. Grrr… but I'll try to add some scenes to "The promise of origami" after I eat dinner! Bye guys and thanks!

Read and Review!

 _ **Word count**_ : 7138

 _ **~Mari Kia Aishiteru**_


End file.
